In some computing systems, a host computer utilizes a storage controller in order to access data stored in storage units. For example, the storage controller receives from the host computer requests to read or write data. The storage controller reads or writes the data, respectively, to or from one or more of the storage units. Optionally, the storage controller operates in accordance with data management schemes or structures (e.g., Redundant Arrays of Independent Discs (RAID)), for example, to divide and/or replicate data among multiple hard disk drives, to increase data reliability, or to increase Input/Output (I/O) performance.
An administrator of the computing system may consider replicating data among multiple storage units of the computing system, for example, using a data mirroring process, which replicates a content of a first disk drive onto a second disk drive, or a content from a first storage controller onto a second storage controller. Such a data mirroring process may result in changes in the overall performance of the storage controller and/or the computing system, for example, changes in latency, changes in error rates, or the like. Unfortunately, the system administrator may not be able to fully or successfully estimate in advance the impact of performing a data mirroring process in the computing system.